The invention relates to a sheet store comprising a container having an access opening; a closure member for closing the access opening; and a locking device for locking the closure member in its closed position. Such stores are hereinafter referred to as "of the kind described".
Typical locking devices include key operated locks with the number of keys available for operating the lock being limited to prevent fraudulent access. However, simple key operated locks of this type are not impossible to overcome by a skilled lock picker or by someone who gains unauthorized access to the key.